


Perfect

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Holidays, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: Hermione has a secret and surprise for Harry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2019





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Harmony Advent Collection day 22 at Harmony & Co (+18)

* * *

_December 24, 2004_

Little Castor Cedar Potter yawned as he was being held by the loving Molly Weasley right before the surrogate grandmother asked Ron when he would be providing her with a grandchild. The room full of laughter as Molly's youngest son sighed.

"You are not getting any younger son." Arthur joined in but Ron didn't respond.

"Am I the only one who thinks that Ron having children is a bad idea?" Ginny asked before collecting Cas from her mother.

"Haha very funny, now give me back my godson," Ron said before taking the 18-month-old from his sister.

"Not that I am complaining, both when will Harry and Hermione be here I have a date," Ginny complained.

"You have never told me about this, I thought that you were going to be spending Christmas with the family," Molly replied.

"That is almost literally what you said last time I mentioned my date," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"But it's the Holidays they are supposed to be spent with family," The matriarch whined.

"I'm not changing my mind, so stop trying to guilt-trip me, mum," Ginny said before the room went quiet because the reason for the family did not want to jump into that.

Luckily not even five minutes later The Potters walked into The Burrow on this cold and snowy night to join in with the family after working this Christmas Eve. 

"Glad your home?" Molly greeted them cheerfully.

"About time your off work?" Ron said as the two Potters grinned.

"Love you both, but I got to run," Ginny quickly got out before she was trapped. 

"Wow, someone is really excited about their date," Hermione said as Ron handed her Cas.

"I don't think that I never have seen anyone leave so fast without a broom," Harry remarked before Ron and he shared a laugh.

"It's not right, the family should be with family during the holidays," Molly switched back to being upset again.

"It will be okay love," Arthur said glancing around to make sure no one else upset his wife.

Which no one did because no one liked to see her upset, it would not been a pretty sight. 

Molly loved to have everyone home for the holidays and that included Harry and Hermione as she has seen them as family. She had already been upset because Ginny was not planning on staying, and because Bill her oldest and his wife Fleur and their children were currently in France to visit with Fleur's family. Then George was spending Christmas with Angelina and her family. There was also Charlie who no one was sure if he would even show up. So, Harry didn't want to make this worst for Molly, who had always been like a second mother to him. Luckily, Hermione had no objection as her parents wanted to give some other family and said they would see them when they got back.

It didn't take long for her to calm down and the night to began, Percy ended up showing up which was surprising for everyone since his relationship with the family wasn't that strong. Before the night ended everyone promised to be there bright and early, and the Potters headed home.

After putting their son to bed, the husband and wife settled in themselves. 

"I was really surprised that Ginny actually left," Harry said.

"I knew she would, and I knew that Molly would try to guilt-trip her over this, so I'm glad she didn't give in," Hermione replied turning off the side lamp.

"I wonder who she is dating?" He wondered out loud.

"You just want to gossip about it with Ron."

"That's not just—," He paused. "Wait you know who it is don't you?"

"I'm not telling you, you would tell all her brothers," Hermione crossed her arms.

"You have to, we're married," Harry stated.

"Please, it's not even my secret to tell."

"I'm dying, know I need to know," Harry said.

"What do you want a clue?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Okay fine, you be shocked when you figure out who it is," she replied.

"That's not a clue," he slightly sulked.

"Aww, my poor baby," she teased.

In which was he stuck his tongue out like a child.

"What if I told you that I had a early Christmas gift?" Hermione turned to him.

"For me."

"Yes Harry, for you. Do you want it?" She asked.

"Yes."

Hermione took his hand and placed it on her flat stomach. 

"Next year there will be another Potter at Christmas," she said with a smile.

Luckily for her, that was all it took for Harry to cheer up and forget about his original question. The amount of love in that moment was overwhelming as he kissed her and drew her in. Every day he showed her a new way that he could love and was grateful for that. It made her glad that she took that chance when she was hesitant to do so because that was the best choice she ever made.

* * *

_December 25, 2004_

Around their family that early morning they shared the news that she shared last night. Ron was the first to congratulate them and then promptly asked for his godson and said he was available to be for more godfather duty. Molly was overjoyed and seemed to forget that some of the family wasn't there at that moment which was a relief for everyone. 

"Cas show grandma you can walk," Ron said to the little one.

The child giggled and walked halfway to Molly until before flopping down and getting distracted by something shiny. Molly started to cry happy tears as she did anytime that he or any of her other grandchildren did anything. Luckily it distracted from the fact that some people were there, and luck for Ron that day at least there was no more inquiries about him having children.

As Hermione looked on at everyone, she knew that everything was perfect. She wouldn't change a thing.

* * *


End file.
